AT 398 818 B describes a cylindrical smoothing body for producing a pipe lining in a pipe, which for centering is attached behind a centering slide, which is pulled through the pipe. At the end, which is adjacent to the centering slide, the smoothing body has a gasket, which sealingly lies on the pipe inner wall. The annular gap formed between the smoothing body and the pipe inner wall is pumped full with hardening synthetic resin mass, in particular until reaching a pressure, which indicates the complete filling of the gap, before the smoothing body is pulled further. A tubular film can be applied onto the inner side of the synthetic resin mass after further movement of the smoothing body.
US 2011/0297243 A1 describes the lining of a pipe without a woven tube pre-impregnated with resin in such a way that a hose-shaped bubble, which is impinged with inner pressure, progressively turns within a pipe, while a hardenable mass is applied by means of a distributor onto the turning end of the bubble. Therein the progressively turning bubble presses the mass against the pipe wall. After hardening of the mass between the pressurized bubble and the pipe wall, the bubble can be removed.
A disadvantage of this method is that the bubble continuously exerts a pressure onto the mass and can press the mass into holes provided in the pipe wall, which can lead to an irregular cross-section of the mass. Another disadvantage is that the method requires access to both ends of the pipe section to be lined.